closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Rede Excelsior (Brazil)/Variants
Background: Rede Excelsior was a Brazilian television network founded by Mário Wallace Simonsen on July 9, 1960 in São Paulo, São Paulo. Its last broadcast happened on September 30, 1970, when the Brazilian military dictatorship put an abrupt end to it. You can see all of the variants here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZmZrosFhY 1st Variant Variant: On a gray background, we see a boy and a girl doing the "cha-cha" or whatever you call it, and at the same time, walking down the rightest side of the screen very slowly, in which the moving is on every drum beat of the music. They then turn around to the left, and once they turn around, a very giant black number (9) "pops" on the left side of the screen. Just after, the text SHOW FILMES NOTICIAS appears over the circled part of the number. They then turn to the right, and then to the leftest side of the screen However, the animation then jarringly cuts just when things were getting really interesting. Trivia: The boy and the girl were Ritinha and Paulinho, slapstick mascots of the company which dedicated to appear on all variants of the television station, which whom was 9 the number of the channel. FX/SFX: Somewhat called choppy 2D animation. Cheesy Factor: It's obvious that the cha-cha dancing deserved to be choppy as well. The texts under the number are barely seen as well, although it's saved by the coolness of the logo (one example: the music) Music/Sounds: A fast-pace big band fanfare, with a numerous amount of men singing "Excelsior, Excelsior, Canal 9 a melhor programacao!" With the big band fanfare continuing at the end. Availability: Extinct. However, it has been used only as a station ID, as it's television prints are going to get long gone. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The choppy animation, the 9 and the people singing can bother many people and get in many kid's nerves, however the big band tune saves it's coolness, as well as lowering the scare factor. 2nd Variant Nicknames: The not so cheesy Excelsior Logo: On the deep sea (or a very modeled ocean-ish background), the same boy and girl from before appear swimming to the bottom of the ocean (with some fishes, a dolphin and you can see some algae on the bottom), which when it jarringly cuts to a close up of the boy, which points something with it's hand. Then they get to the bottom of the ocean, which whom it's center has a treasure chest. The boy and girl then open the chest and then many bubbles with the number 9 stuck in them appear from the chest. We then zoom in quickly to some of the bubbles, and just gets freeze-framed on whom we see is a clear 9. Trivia: See 1st variant. FX/SFX: See 1st variant. Cheesy Factor: The very beginning of the whole logo (including the music) is cutted out. Also, it's the same reason as the 1st variant, and why the whole logo has to be freeze-framed at the end? Music/Sounds: A harp piece with some deep instruments with some kids singing "O 9 e um amor, o 9 e legal, o 9 e um tesouro, Canal 9!" Availability: Extinct. It has used in tandem with the first logo. Scare Factor: Low, for the same reason as before, along with the details of the sea, but the logo is too beautiful, which makes the scare factor lower more. 3rd Variant Logo:TBA! SF/SFX: See First Variant. Cheesy Factor:TBA! Scare Factor: TBA! New Year's Variant (1963) NIcknames: Where are the kids? Logo: On a white background, the numbers "1963", with all the numbers in white, except the number 9, being in black, appear number-by number. Seconds after, the 1 disappears from the year number, and the numbers 6 and 3 move a bit to the bottom. The word "CANAL" on black, pops on the left side of the "9" and then seconds later, the text "PROGRAMACAO" appears on the right side of said number. All then cuts moments later to a white background, on which two Santa-like elves appear moving from the left side to the center of the screen. They are equal, but one text on one elf says "NOVO" while the other says "NOVE". It stays still until we fade to black. FX/SFX: The numbers, the texts, the elves, all taking place. Cheesy Factor: Where's the boy and girl on this logo? They messed up so bad in this. The animation is beyond choppy and the elves are completely unnecessary, even for the time and place, which was New Year's for this logo. Music/Sounds: A slow samba piece with many instruments included, which includes a meaning of New Year. Availability: Long since extinct. Seen only on Excelsior broadcasts on January 1st, 1963. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. The elves and the choppy animation may surprise someone who's not even expecting it, but the logo's concept is just pathetic, for the same reason as before. Category:Brazil Category:1960